


A bite most sweetly

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Jonsa Week 2019 by Aleks [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha Robb Stark, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Feeling left out, Fitting In, Loneliness, Making Out, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Pack Family, Sexual Tension, human in werewolf pack, idk ppl, minor robb Stark Jeyne Westerling, starks are a werewolf pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: Suddenly suffocating in their old home and laughter of her loved ones, Sansa jumped from the table she had sat on and made her way to the backyard. Maybe actual fresh air would help with the tightness in her chest. It was silly, she knew it was, but it would not change her feelings. She wanted and needed to fit in. Sansa was tired of the feeling of standing between two worlds and not being able to fully commit to any of them. There were the people who were and knew about the supernatural. Werewolf packs like the Starks, Bolton's and Glover, immortal vampires like the mysterious Targaryen, that had lived so long in seclusion no one knew anything about them anymore. There were Mermaids and Fae, like the Lannister, the Tyrells, but Sansa was never really a part of any of it. She was only human. [Werewolf-AU]Jonsa Week Day Five: Dragons - [Wolves] - Birds
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Jonsa Week 2019 by Aleks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	A bite most sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> I now I'm hella late with those last three entries but work was a lot lately and yea, anyway here it is. Enjoy.

She watched him, laughing with t he others, as he belonged here. Taking another sip of the disgusting beer Rob b  squeezed into her hand earlier.  He did not belong here. She should be the one having fun with her siblings , not sitting here  seething with anger.

But none of this was really Jon’s fault she knew that, deep down she knew. But it was easy to blame him. He came here when her father was on his death bed, their cousin Jon. The only survivor of his father’s pack and on top of that not only a wolf but an Alpha-to-be. Sure, Jon didn’t want to build his own pack on his siblings and parents' death but that made him more perfect to her father. His sister’s sweet boy coming back home to reconcile.

When father died Jon submitted to Robb without  question and it was all nice and all good, but it wasn’t. Sansa hated  how easy her father had accepted and adored his nephew.  She hated how fast he had clicked with her siblings. From the moment Robb met Jon they had been inseparable. It was friendship at first sight. 

Arya and Jon had the same awful sense of humor. They trained together joked together and roamed the woods together. Sansa hated that Jon needed just a few weeks to achieve what Sansa was trying to do her entire life: Build a trusting relationship with her only sister. 

Sansa knew that Arya and Jon sharing interests wouldn’t make her sister love her less. She knew that they were friends regardless of their differences, but it still hurt quite a bit. 

Bran absolutely loved Jon. The boy that was chained to a wheelchair since a horrible accident, was robbed of his ability to transform but he could still warg and Jon let him use his wolf Ghost for that. They played together, Jon helped him with his homework (and with that she meant Bran was doing his homework and Jon just sit next to him) 

So, when their mother died shortly after father's death, Sansa was the only human left in their family. All of her siblings were born wolves. Robb’s girlfriend, turned fiancé was a born wolf. Jeyne Westerling was a sweet young woman, who did her best to aid her beloved in his new duties. Arya’s friends: A bunch of rowdy boys from a friendly neighbor pack and well, Gendry, an Omega-Wolf she had found roaming in his wolf form injured and helpless. (For whatever reason it hasn’t been upsetting to Sansa when those two joined their pack.)

There were the Reed siblings too.  The family was a part of the Stark Pack as long as both families could remember and when their father was killed by hunters, Ned took his friends children in without a complain t . Merra and Jojen were more additional siblings than family friends to the Starklings. 

Sansa’s youngest brother Rickon had been more pup than toddler as he grew up. Unkempt, growling and ever curious. Not much had changed in that department since he hated to attend school as human boy and was happiest running around as a wolf annoying his older siblings.

And of course, Jon was a part of their pack too.

But Sansa had always felt like the odd one out between her siblings, her family. Sometimes she  felt like she barely connected to them , that their love for her was more duty then genuine  feelings and if they  weren’t born family especially Arya would have never  lost a thought on her .

The fact that Sansa was the only human right now, made her disconnect more prominent in her mind. It was rare for pairs with at least one Werewolf parent to have all human children, but she guessed that four out of five was not a bad result. (But of course, it had to be her)

Also, Sansa did not say it out loud yet and after she had been so hostile towards Jon, she feared that she might melt in the ground if anyone found out, but she was very much attracted to him. It began slow but grew nice and steady, they little knot in her tummy whenever he was smiling at her or talk to her, teasing her. 

Arya was talking to Jon about what she and Gendry found in the woods today. The couple had spent the whole day as wolves and listening in from a distance and wondered what it would feel like to transform, to feel the wind in one's fur. What would it be like to have heightened senses, smell everything? She wanted it. She wanted it more and more the longer herself inflicted exile lasted, for weeks and month now, her need to fit in only became painful. 

Too bad that only an Alphas bite could turn a human and Robb would never allow to endanger her like that. He would want her to embrace her differences and assure her that she was talented and loved anyway, but the need to be a  _ real _ part of their pack did only grow and grow. None of them would understand because they never had to live without their wolf side. For them it was just a normal part of their life, a part Sansa was not privy to.

But since Jon was technically an Alpha too, he could bite her too. Was he more likely to cave in at her request or was he taking after Robbs example? It was dumb that her brother would not let her make that decision for herself. Sansa’s life would be easier if Arya was their Alpha because she would not try to cradle Sansa and just make  _ sure _ that Sansa was  _ sure _ . Robb looked at her and saw the little girl she was years ago.

Jon looked over to her as if he noticed her stare and Sansa ducked her head in guilt. The thought of him biting her haunted her for a while now. His lips looked so sweet and soft. How lovely would it be if he kissed her? 

Suddenly suffocating in their old home and laughter of her loved ones, Sansa jumped from the table she had sat on and made her way to the backyard. Maybe actual fresh air would help with the tightness in her chest. It was silly, she knew it was, but it would not change her feelings. She wanted and needed to fit in. Sansa was tired of the feeling of standing between two worlds and not being able to fully commit to any of them. There were the people who were and knew about the supernatural. Werewolf packs like the Starks, Bolton's and Glover, immortal vampires like the mysterious Targaryen, that had lived so long in seclusion no one knew anything about them anymore. There were Mermaids and Fae, like the Lannister, the Tyrells, but Sansa was never really a part of any of it. She was only human.

Sansa didn’t fit in into the human world, like the others liked to call it, because she knew. She could sit in school and pretend that there was not a delicate international society of magic, that was on the brink of war. She watched her classmates go about their days, clueless, safe and innocent. It was hard to smile at Jeyne Pool rambling about homecoming, when her siblings prepared for war and combat.

When Sansa had been younger, she had tried. She dated boys in school who did not understood her brothers, made fun of Arya and pitied Bran, who wanted to leave their cozy little town for the big cities. For a long time, Sansa thought that going away into the big wide world would help her adjust into this normal and comfortable life, but all her trip to Europe did, was make her miss her siblings. 

“Sansa? Are you alright?”, Jons warm voice startled her out of her thoughts. Painting a sweet smile onto her lips, she turned to face him. Of course, he was the one that would notice her gone and would go after her. “I am fine. Just thinking. You can go back inside if you want.”

Jon watched her with doubt in his eyes, but he didn’t ask her if she was sure. He just leaned against the door, comfortably with his awful beer in hand and his white T-Shirt stretching over his muscles. “And what are you thinking about that you can't have fun with the rest of the pack?”

“But I’m not really a part of the pack, am I?” “Sansa...”, he interrupted her but she was not in the mood for Jons pity. “I am the only one here who isn't a wolf. The daughter of one of the most famous Alpha of our time and I am merely human. Maybe I don’t want to be human anymore, Jon. Maybe I-”

“You don’t know what you are saying. Your mother was human too. She never wanted the bite and as far as I can tell no one treated her differently for it. Just as no one here thinks that you are useless because you are human Sansa.”

Crunching her nose, she studied him coming closer: “I never said that I was useless.”, she said quietly. “But it is what you meant. Do you think I didn’t see you lurking when the younger one's train? How you look at Arya and Gendry- Besides you are  _ not _ useless and you do belong with us-  _ the pack. _ You’ve been here longer than many of us. You are your father's daughter.”

“Am I?”, Sansa snatched the bottle out of his hand and let the alcohol slide down her troth. He let her do that, she knew. Werewolf's were way faster than humans. “Because it always felt like I’m only my mother's daughter and with her gone there is nothing left for me here.” His eyes were soft, when he spoke next: “There will always be a place for you here.”

She looked away, not able to hold the intense eye contact. “Would you help me with that?”, the words left her mouth quiet and unsure. “Would you bite me, if I asked?”

“Are you asking?”, his voice was raw and it made Sansa face him once more. They were close, closer than she had been aware. It felt nice. (Too Nice.)

But was she? Was she asking him to take that final step with her?

Sansa knew she was drunk and she should not make impactful decisions like this, but would she ever be brave enough to do it? Wouldn’t Sober-Sansa always find an excuse to not do it? Wouldn’t it be better to let him do it now? She trusted Jon; he would not hurt her.

Careful she put her palm against his chest, inching even closer, lo o king down on him  t h ru her copper hair. “What if I am asking?” She was distracted by his plum lips again. What if I want something else too?

“Sansa...”, he sounded pained by her request but he didn’t move away from her touch either. “You shouldn’t ask and first and foremost you shouldn’t ask me. I-” The implication was clear: Go ask your brother, even if we both know his answer already. 

It was frustrating to say the least. She had hoped that- She didn’t know what she had hoped. Leaning in carefully she didn’t break the eye contact. Jon had more than enough to push her away, if he didn’t want to kiss her, but he did seem to.

He was as soft as she imagined him to be and so much more than that. Tasting like the beer  they both just had and smelling sharp and clean so close up. Even as Sansa was the one that initiated it, Jon took the lead fast, moving gently against her mouth, wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her flush against him. 

Gasping Sansa broke the kiss, gripping his face, looking in his sweet grey eyes, just trying to breath, she took a moment to assess her situation: She could insist on him turning her, pressing the issue after all and ruining this nice stretch of private time between them.

Or she could just keep kissing Jon, who stared up at her, eyes dark and mouth slightly jar, looking delicious. Sansa was warm in Jon’s embrace and her heartbeat was more rapid after this rather careful kiss than she cared to admit. She traced his bone structure with her index finger, slow and deliberate, watching him shudder under her touch, as she moved on to his lips, watching him swallow and hungry with satisfaction.

It was easy to give in into her need for him then. It was easy, to press against him as needy and  desperate she really was. It was easy to forgot their conversation

For  now, anyway.


End file.
